Le Cadeau d'Espoir des Fondateurs
by Noeline potter
Summary: coucou je reviens avec mes histoire car je ne peux plus accéder a mon ancienne adresse   cealya potter   et  je compte mettre une suite a mes fanfic après avoir trouver des bêta  voici le chapitre 12 j'ai remis les chapitres dans l'ordre
1. Chapter 1

Je pense que vous serez surpris par cette nouvelle fanfic qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Titre

Le Cadeau d'Espoir des Fondateurs

La Création de L'Espoir C H 1 Prologue

Les fondateurs de Poudlard observaient ce qu'il se passait chez les vivants grâce à un énorme miroir. Tous soupiraient le monde qu'ils avaient quitté était a feu et a sang, tout ça cause d'un seul être : Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort.

- Il faut arrêter ton descendant Salazar mon chéri, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! dit une femme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleu cousu de fils d'or. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un ruban d'or et elle avait plongé ses yeux bleu océan dans ceux de son mari.

- Tu as raison Rowena ma puce, mais comment faire ? Si seulement nous pouvions retourner là bas… Pff ! dit un homme grand, au yeux vert émeraude, ses cheveux bruns feu coiffés en brosse.

Tous restaient silencieux en regardant les horreurs que le miroir révélait à leurs yeux. Tout à coup Godric prit la parole.

- Je pense que j'ai la solution mes chers amis ! Tous les autres le regardèrent surpris.

- Vas-y mon chéri nous t'écoutons ! dit Helga, une femme de taille moyenne, comme Rowena, coiffée d'une longue tresse d'un blond soleil, ses yeux profonds d'un bleu brillant.

- Il faudrait créer notre propre enfant. Toi et moi Salazar, nous serons ses pères et vous mesdames ses mères ! dit Godric.

- C'est bien beau tous ça mais à qui pourra-t-on le confier ?

Godric croisa les bras et prit la parole.

- Je crois encore avoir la solution Sal, écoute : Lily Evans est ta descendante, et James Potter est le mien. Ils sont mariés tout les deux il ne leur manque plus qu'une chose, un enfant, et je sais qu'ils essayent d'en avoir un. Il serait bon de faire d'elle la mère de naissance de l'enfant non ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec un grand sourire : apparemment ils appréciaient l'idée.

- Tu es un génie mon mari chéri ! dit Helga à l'homme en se collant contre lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Salazar. Très bien, faisons le ce sera un espoir pour le monde sorcier. Mesdames, comme vous pouvez vous en douter il faudra un de vos ovules a chacune. Avec Godric, nous nous chargerons du reste !

Une heure après ils étaient tous les quatre devant un chaudron, dans lequel se trouvait un petit œuf qui deviendrait un futur embryon, après qu'il se soit uni à l'oeuf de la mère qui le porterait. Chacun prit une dague et s'entailla la paume de la main, et chacun son tour, en prononçant une incantation, fit tomber son sang sur l'œuf. Le sang fût absorbé par l'oeuf et la magie des quatre fondateurs opéra : jamais personne ne pourrait prendre le sang qu'ils avaient donné a l'enfant.

- Sois fort, aie du caractère, sois malin et même roublard ! dit Salazar Serpentard.

- Sois gentil, aie le sens de l'humour et sois intelligent et courageux ! dit Godric Gryffondor

- Mon enfant, aime, c'est le secret de la réussite apprends et comprends ! dit Rowena Serdaigle en lançant un regard noir à Godric.

- Nous sommes tes parents jusqu'à la fin des temps, sois sérieux, sois loyal et compréhensif ! dit Helga Poufssoufle.

Les fondateurs émus contemplèrent le petit amas de cellules qui allait devenir un enfant.

- Bonne chance notre enfant ! D'un geste le futur embryon disparut pour fusionner avec un autre œuf.

Voila le prologue est finit j'ai hâte de lire vos review kiss +++++++++++++++ a tous Cealya potter


	2. Chapter 2

Bon me revoilà je suis satisfaite de mes reviews, merci, merci beaucoup a mon bêta Salazar66.

Voilà bonne lecture

Naissance C H 2

Voilà maintenant neuf mois que Lily Potter était enceinte aujourd'hui elle donnerait naissance a l'enfant attendu avec impatience.

- Poussez madame je vois sa tête allez ! dit la sage femme médicomage. Lily poussa plus fort, des gouttes de sueur roulant sur son visage angélique.

- Allez ma Lily notre fils a hâte de voir le jour ! dit un grand jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille et portant des lunette sur ses yeux noir.

- Tait toi James ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce serait une fille ! dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, couleur de feu, et aux yeux émeraude.

- Oui douce Lily ; pousse ! C'est la dernière ligne droite ! dit James Potter.

- James ! dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui ma chérie ! dit-il les yeux brillants.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place si tu veux, ou alors, LA FERME ! dit elle avec colère.

Le futur père regarda sa femme et il se dit que elle n'avait rien perdu de son mauvais caractère après l'avoir épousée.

Lily poussa encore une fois et l'enfant sortit enfin. Les deux parents entendirent les premier cris de leur enfant (enfin pas tout a fait). La médicomage mit le nouveau-né dans les bras de la jeune maman.

- Bonjour trésor… Je suis ta maman, et celui là qui fait l'idiot, c'est ton papa… désolée ! dit-elle en couvant du regard son bébé.

- J'avais raison c'est un garçon Lily il est tellement beau… comme son père ! Bienvenue mon fils ! dit-il en souriant de bonheur.

- Avez-vous choisis son prénom madame, monsieur ? demanda la sage femme.

- Oui ! Ce petit trésor s'appellera Harry… Harry Potter, tu es toujours d'accord mon chéri ! dit-elle en regardant James son mari.

- Oui ma Lily, Harry James Sirius Potter ! dit il en regardant le petit garçon qu'il venait de prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Il s'assit sur le lit de sa femme, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime ! Dit le jeune papa, les larmes aux yeux.

Dix minutes après, James sortit et annonça à ses amis présents que c'était un fils, qu'il s'appelait Harry, qu'il pesait deux kilos cent, qu'il avait les yeux vert émeraude de Lily et les cheveux en bataille de son papa.

- Félicitations mon vieux Cornedru ! dit Sirius, l'un des meilleur amis de James et Lily.

- Toutes mes félicitations James ! Comment vas Lily ? Dit Rémus lui aussi un ami.

- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète, pas mais ou est Peter ! dit il

- Je ne sais pas on l'a pas vu depuis trois jours peut être qu'il a une petite amie ? dit Rémus en analysant les solution possible.

- Bon, c'est pas grave il verra Harry plus tard. Vous venez, je voudrais vous présenter mon fils ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvre.

Voila le chapitre 2 est fini, j'attends vos reviews avec impatiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite en espérant avoir des reviews merci beaucoup (dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de détails du tome 6 'Le Prince Du Sang Mêlé', alors je conseille a ceux qui n'ont pas lus le livre de le lire avant).merci a mon bêta Salazar66

Seize ans et demie plus tard C H 3

Dans une petite maison au 4 Privet drive, un jeune homme qui pourtant ressemble a tous les autres adolescents… bon non, pas vraiment car dans son monde il porte un fardeau sur ses épaules depuis qu'il a eu un an. D'ailleurs les sorciers l'appellent le survivant ou celui-qui-a-survécu a vous-savez-qui. Son nom n'est autre que Harry Potter, l'espoir de la communauté sorcière.

Celui ci repensait à l'année écoulée. Il avait découvert l'amour en la personne de Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de son meilleur amis, Ron, et à la mort de Dumbledore, il avait fait le choix difficile, et qui lui coûtait énormément, de se séparer d'elle pour la protéger de cette guerre… et surtout de Voldemort.

Mais, pour lui, la pire des choses de son existence avait été l'instant ou Rogue avait tué le professeur Dumbledore sous ses yeux. Harry avait eu des doutes, bien sûr, mais personne ne l'avait écouté, et pourtant il avait eu raison : Malfoy et Rogue s'étaient enfuis cette nuit là.

- Idiot de Malfoy ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé au professeur Dumbledore avant cette nuit là ! Voilà que j'ai pitié de Malfoy maintenant… pff ! dit le brun en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Hedwige hulula doucement pour consoler son maître de cette vie d'injustice.

Et là un drôle de phénomène se produisit. Un éclair rouge fulgura et disparut aussitôt, en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une boîte de cuir vert écaillé. Le brun, curieux de nature, se leva de son lit ou il était assis tout en se disant :

« Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire de qui cela peut il venir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la boîte. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une chaîne en or avec un pendentif représentant un serpent, lui aussi en or. Quelque chose en lui le poussa à passer le collier autour de son cou. Au moment où la chaîne fut fermée, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de lumière jaillit du collier que venait de passer Harry, verte, jaune, bleue, noire… Le brun comprit que c'était un porte-au-loin. Il ferma les yeux en se disant :

« Voilà, le survivant s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. J'en connais un qui va être content. Tant pis pour les horcruxe… Je vois déjà les gros titre de demain matin : Harry Potter mort par naïveté… pff ! »

Sa chouette Hedwige s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule, puis la sensation désagréable d'être tiré par le nombril se fit sortir aussitôt sentir. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds enfin pas sous ses pieds sous sa joue. Harry ouvrit les yeux : il était couché sur un sol froid, du carrelage.

« Mais ou suis-je ? Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ? Et ça, ça n'était pas là avant ! pensa le brun en se levant et en observant le sol, au milieu de la grande salle, où se dessinait l'emblème des fondateurs. »

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et deux hommes et deux femmes firent leur entrée, dotés d'une prestance et d'un charisme que même Dumbledore ne possédait pas.

- Tu as perdu ma chérie tu vois je t'avais dit que se serait un garçon ! dit le brun coiffé en brosse, habillé d'une robe vert et argent, et ce qui intrigua Harry, c'est que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que les siens et ceux de sa mère.

- Oh tu as mon nez ! dit la brune au yeux bleu océan en s'approchant du jeune homme. Celui-ci regardait les personnes avec surprise.

- En tout cas on sait d'où te vient cette touffe de cheveux, n'est ce pas mon chère gryffon ! dit le plus grand des deux hommes en souriant.

- Oh ça va ! Regarde ma douce, il a ton menton ! dit l'homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux opale mêlés de bleu. Celle-ci se précipita sur lui pour vérifier les dires de son époux

- Regarde Sal, il a tes yeux et ta carrure… Oh non désolée je suis sure que tu as les genoux noueux comme les miens…

Harry recula d'un pas. Où était-il, chez Voldemort ou dans un asile de fou ? Pourtant pas de Tom en vue, ni de Nagini.

- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? Je ne comprends pas… et ou est ma chouette ? dit-il en les fixant avec inquiétude.

L'homme brun et feu a la fois hocha la tête. Il était vrai que le jeune homme devant eux ignorait tout. C'est à ce moment précis que la chaîne et le médaillon de Harry se transformèrent en un vrai serpent tout jaune. Harry sursauta de surprise et parla automatiquement en fourchelang.

- Que sss me sss veux ss tu serpent sss ! le serpent cligna des yeux et se mit à siffler, alors que Salazar écoutait la conversation.

- Tu sss es ss un parleur ss s, mon jeune sss maître sss, comme ss le maître sss de ma mère sssss. Maître sss, pourrais ss tu me donner sss un nom sss ? Harry regarda le serpent comment l'avait-il appelé déjà… maître… il devait se tromper de personne.

- Srilane sss, cela te plait sss ? Appelle sss moi Harry sss ! Le serpent inclina la tête approuvant le choix de son nom. Hedwige apparut enfin et elle se posa sur le bras tendu de son maître, hululant pour le rassurer puis reprit son envol.

Salazar observait Harry. Il n'en revenait pas : leur fils parlait le fourchelang… Et bien, ça alors !

- Assied-toi Harry, si tu veux bien : nous allons tout t'expliquer. Il venait seulement, ainsi que les trois autres fondateurs, d'apprendre le prénom de leur fils. Il fit apparaître cinq fauteuils en tissus.

Harry s'assit et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Les fondateurs lui expliquèrent tout de A à Z. Le jeune homme avait de silencieuses larmes d'incompréhension qui roulaient sur ses joues rouges, et les yeux bouffis. Ses 'mamans' qui ne pouvaient plus supporter de le voir dans cet état l'avaient serré contre elles pour le consoler entre leurs bras.

- Je suis une arme alors, née pour tuer ce cher Tom ! dit-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

- Non fiston ! Ta vie, tu la dois à l'amour. Tu es l'espoir de ceux qui vivent par la magie, et pour nous, tu es notre plus beau cadeau, notre enfant ! dit son père aux yeux émeraude.

Voila j'arrête là pour le chapitre 3 bisous a tous


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre 3

Merci a mon bêta Salazar66

Bon assez parlé bonne lecture.

Voilà pourquoi C H 4

Harry ressentit aussitôt comme une douce chaleur lui remplir le corps à travers ses larmes il sourit.

- Et puis c'est pour te connaître et t'entraîner que nous t'avons fait venir, pour vaincre ce fléau que je dois malheureusement compter dans mes descendants ! dit Salazar, les yeux soudain animés de rancœur.

- Et surtout pour être auprès de nous pendant quatorze ans et demi ! dit l'autre homme aux cheveux en bataille, comme les siens.

- Quatorze ans ? Mais Voldemort va faire un carnage pendant ce temps, et mes amis… je ne veux qu'ils se fassent tuer par ma faute comme Lily et James, Sirius et Dumbledore ! Non cela ne doit pas se reproduire ! dit Harry à nouveau les larmes au yeux, mais cette fois c'étaient des larmes de rage.

- Et bien ma chérie, on dirait qu'il a hérité de ton caractère d'ange ! dit le fondateur de la maison vert et argent.

Celle-ci lança un regard noir a son mari cela rappela au jeune homme ceux que Hermione lançait trop souvent à Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fils : quand tu retournera là bas, il ne se sera écoulé que quelques jours, pas plus. Tu as besoin de tout ce laps de temps parce qu'il faut que tu redeviennes un adolescent de seize ans et demi ! dit le fondateur de la maison des lions.

- Comment ça ? dit le survivant puis il regarda son corps qui rapetissait a vue d'œil…

Que m'arrive-t-il encore ? dit-il paniqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange ton corps prendra le temps de croissance nécessaire, pour t'habituer à séjourner ici vu que tu es vivant ! Dit Rowena, la fondatrice de la maison des aigles, avec un sourire.

- Oui petit lion, à partir de maintenant tu restes avec nous ! dit Helga, la fondatrice de Poufssoufle, la maison des jaunes et noirs.

Cinq minutes après, Harry n'était plus un adolescent, mais un tout jeune garçon de deux ans aux yeux émeraude qui semblait perdu. Rowena se pencha, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Celui-ci s'abandonna a la chaleur de l'amour maternel en se blottissant contre elle.

Salazar et Godric s'approchèrent de Rowena et de Harry.

- Tu n'as plus besoins de cela ! dit le vert et argent en lui enlevant ses lunettes.

Godric passa une main au dessus des yeux du petit garçon en récitant une incantation.

- Sal chéri, est-ce qu'on lui change son prénom comme prévu ou pas ? dit Rowena en couvant du regard le petit bout qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

- Oui. Mais êtes-vous toujours d'accord les amis ? dit Salazar. Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Bon alors bien venue chez-toi, Darek, notre fils. dit le mari de Rowena.

Voila la fin du chapitre 4. Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, merci d'avance… kiss ++++++++++++++ Noeline Potter


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews je suis vraiment très touchée par votre jugement. Bon vous l'avez attendue : voici la suite.

Bonne lecture

L'Apprentissage C H 5

Les fondateurs sortirent de la salle pour se diriger dans les appartement de Salazar et Rowena. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un magyar a pointe mâle allongé sur le sol. Un aigle le survolait dans le ciel bleu

- 'Bonheur !' dit le sorcier à la robe de couleur verte et argent. Le portrait s'ouvrit et les laissa entrer par un accès dans le mur. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Es ce que cela te gène Helga si Darek dort dans les appartement : il semble si fatigué… dit-elle les yeux brillants.

- Bien sûr que non : il sera mieux ici de toute façon, Godric n'as pas de patience et je dois l'avouer… moi non plus ! dit elle avec un rougissement.

- Et ce n'est pas de ma faute : Rodric hurlait tellement que je ne supporte plus les cris d'enfant, et Aslana ne faisait aucune de ses nuits. Dit-il en grommelant.

- Oui, je m'en souviens : Lazar, lui, ne hurlait pas : il était sage comme un image. Et Owena faisait toutes ses nuits, alors que dans Poudlard, on pouvait entendre depuis la grande salle les hurlement de Rodric ! dit-il en ricanant gentiment.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé noir du salon pendant que Rowena était partie coucher Darek dans leur chambre.

Srilane était descendu du cou de Harry et faisait un tour d'inspection de l'appartement.

- Habillum ! Bien, nous allons donc mettre ton petit lit ici. Après avoir prononcé la première formule, Harry c'était retrouvé habillé d'un pyjama argent avec un écusson vert dessus.

Les affaires de Harry, ainsi que sa baguette qui était dans son pantalon, se retrouvèrent sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Un petit lit apparut et la brune coucha l'enfant dedans, remontant les couverture sur lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre après avoir fait apparaître dans le lit un aigle, un lion, un blaireau, un serpent en peluche. (Godric et Helga vinrent lui faire un bisou avant de regagner leur appartement).

Le lendemain Harry venait de se réveiller automatiquement et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à crier :

- Papa, Maman ! Il hurla ces deux mots à trois reprises. Les deux fondateurs qui étaient dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crois que Dari est réveillé… dit l'homme d'un air malicieux et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah oui, tu crois vraiment ? J'ai crû que c'était Fumseck qui revenait ! dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Quand ils revinrent dans leur chambre, le petit n'était plus dans son lit, ni ses peluches d'ailleurs. Ce fût alors qu'ils aperçurent le petit garçon pointant du doigt devant lui direction des peluches.

- ol ol ol ol ol ! Dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres les yeux pétillent.

- Comment a-t-il pu escalader son petit lit ? Et regarde : Dari c'est faire de la magie sans baguette ! dit-elle très surprise.

- Oui, c'est remarquable : Dari vas apprendre très vite a mon avis ! dit-il les yeux pétillant de fierté.

Au petit déjeuner il firent l'expérience du 'non j'ai pas faim' et il essayèrent de le forcer, chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire : son petit déjeuner sortit de son estomac et il se mit à pleurer

Maudits Dursley : à cause d'eux, l'estomac de Darek ne supportait pas une quantité normale de nourriture.

Ses frères et sœurs se firent d'un regard la promesse de toujours veiller sur ce petit frère qui semblait si fragile. Oui, ses frères et sœurs, vu qu'il appelait Godric et Helga 'père' et 'mère'.

Depuis ce jour, cinq ans s'écoulèrent. Alors son entraînement commença.

- Bon Darek, écoute bien concentre-toi et ferme ton esprit ! dit Godric.

Ils se trouvaient dehors. Il y avait une brise légère, et un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel bleu. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Tu es prêt je rentre dans ton esprit : reste concentré. dit le fondateur.

Harry était tellement concentré qu'il fût impossible à Godric de franchir les barrières psychiques de l'enfant (mais qu'il ignorait que Harry s'était entraîné durant tout le mois de juillet).

- Et bien, nous pouvons dire que tu es un parfait occlumens ! Voudrais-tu apprendre la légilimencie ? Harry hocha la tête vivement. Bon alors demain nous ferons le premier exercice garçon je te laisse, voilà Salazar.

Godric s'en alla en saluant, sont ami au passage. Harry, tout excité, se précipita vers le fondateur des verts et argent le sourire au lèvres et l'étreignit.

- Papa, demain je vais apprendre la légilimencie : père a dit que je suis un bon occlumens !

- Dari, je suis fier de toi fiston ! Bon, à présent je veux que tu te concentres sur ta magie intérieure. Pense a tout ce que tu aimes et concentre toi là-dessus. Tu vois l'eau du lac ? Je veux que tu sois capable de surélever le lac comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour, et ensuite tu devras lancer un sort facile, comme lumos ou accio, en essayant de l'exécuter sans baguette. Dit-il malicieusement.

- D'accord Papa. Harry ferma les yeux a nouveau et l'eau se souleva en une vague qui atterrit sur Salazar. Le petit garçon éclata de rire en voyant son papa avec de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses vêtement si précieux.

- Darek ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! dit-il, amusé malgré lui. C'est à ce moment que sa chère épouse qui arrivait du château ne put retenir un fou rire qu'elle essaya d'arrêter.

- C'est ça moque-toi ma chérie ! dit-il un sourire au lèvres en pointant une main vers le lac

Harry éprouva un sentiment d'amour total et de protection en regardant son papa et sa maman, et sa mère et son père dissimulés derrière un arbre en train de pouffer de rire.

- Je n'aime pas se petit sourire Salazar… Que vas-tu faire ? Je te préviens : ne me mouille pas ! dit la belle Rowena juste avant de recevoir une assez grosse quantité d'eau sur la tête.

- Salazar ! Tu vas me le payer ! Regarde un peu ma robe : elle est toutes trempé… Hurla la brune en lançant de ses yeux des éclair a son époux.

Après cela il y eu une course poursuite entre la femme et l'époux. Harry riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux ils lui rappelaient Ron et Hermione. Il dit :

- Accio pomme. Quelques instants après surgissait une pomme que Harry attrapa grâce a ses reflexes d'attrapeur. Il croqua dedans tout en suivant des yeux la course poursuite.

Un an après (il avait alors huit ans), il était debout aux côtés de Godric qui avait ramené un épouventard.

- Connais-tu la formule Darek ? Harry hocha la tête et informula le sort : l'épouventard se transforma en nuage de fumée après avoir montré le corps de Dumbledore dont un peu de sang coulait de la bouche.

La réaction de Harry fut brutale : il se laissa tombéer à genoux et trembla il sanglotait en disant :

- Je le ferais je vous jure : ils sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne !

Godric c'était approché de Harry et lui avait relevé la tête doucement pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

- Allez essaye de faire un patronus maintenant d'accord Darek ? L'enfant s'était relevé et avait pensé à sa vraie famille de tout son cœur, et il avait crié mentalement et aussi avec sa voix.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! Un cerf de lumière jaillit, ainsi qu'un serpent et un lion, gambadant tous joyeusement autour du garçon.

Trois jours après, devant les fondateur, il devint un animagus libre (il pouvait choisir la forme de n'importe quel animal).

Salazar lui offrit quant il eu onze ans un cheval noir avec une balzane blanche baptisé Balthazar. De la part de Rowena, il eut un aigle, Rowe, et de la part de Godric et d'Helga un knizle nommé Accio.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. Harry avait maintenant quatorze ans. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme de belle prestance et au corps bien proportionné grâce aux repas réguliers et équilibrés qu'il prenait, mais il semblait toujours un peu maigre, même s'il était musclé, et son teint était halé, résultant de sa vie au grand air. Il était enfin heureux, mais…

- Dari que fait tu ici ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure… dit Salazar en regardant l'adolescent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fumait une cigarette, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise juste après son retour de Poudlard, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

- J'ai peur papa… si j'échoue, si a cause de moi mes amies mouraient, et Ginny… Beaucoup trop de gens son morts par ma faute, James et Lily… Cédric, Sirius… et Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon fils, tu n'es pas responsable… Je suis sûr que là ou ils sont, ils le savent… Et c'est qui cette fille, Ginny ? dit–il en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Harry entendit alors une mélodie qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où, mais comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ici ? (Savez de qui il s'agit).

Voila c'est finit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu merci… ! Noéline Potter


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà pour la suite que je vais essayer de faire la plus complète. Dans ce chapitre, je ferai des allusions aux tomes 5 et le 6 en espérant me rattraper pour mon dernier chapitre. Apprentissage… Oh, et merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les futures fautes.

**Se** **Rappeler** C H 6

Un éclair zébra la pièce, et un magnifique phénix aux couleurs flamboyantes se posa avec une légèreté aérienne aux côtés de l'adolescent, en poussant de légers piaillements.

- Fumsek ? Mais comment… dit le jeune homme habillé d'une chemise rouge flamboyante et d'une cape d'argent, ses deux émeraudes un peu perdues.

- Dari… comment as-tu appelé Fire ? Tu le connais ? Il arrivé en même temps que toi et voilà seulement trois fois qu'il vient, et d'habitude je suis le seul a le connaître ici ! Salazar était surpris que le plus jeune de ses enfants connusse Fire.

Harry regarda son paternel avec de la surprise dans les yeux et le relâcha doucement, puis se mit a genoux aux sol et dit.

-Il ne s'appelle pas Fire, mais Fumsek c'était le phénix du professeur Dumbledore. Il est parti après l'enterrement (Plutôt la noyade serait plus approprié non ?) Le jeune homme regarda le phénix dans les yeux.

- Il te manque as toi aussi n'es ce pas ? dit Harry, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

A ce moment se produisit un drôle de phénomène. Quand le phénix se mit a piailler il comprit tout ce que disais l'oiseau de feu il parla d'une douce et innocente voix.

- Abus m'avait dit que tu deviendrais mon nouveau maître, Harry, et que je devrais t'aider dans la chasse aux horcruxe. Salazar regarda bizarrement l'oiseau qui ne faisait que pousser de petits cris, et Harry l'écouter attentivement.

Le fils des fondateurs hocha la tête et le magnifique oiseau vint se percher sur son épaule

- Dari… Au fait, qui est Ginny ? Dit le vert et argent en s'asseyant à ses côtés (il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement…)

- Elle était ma petite amie. J'ai rompu avec elle pour la protéger. Elle me manque énormément pour elle, je serais prêt à donner ma vie elle-même, ainsi que mon âme… tout quoi ! dit le plus jeune, ses yeux soudain illuminés d'une étincelle nouvelle.

Salazar considéra un instant son fils, un sourire de compréhension s'affichant sur son visage, ressemblant à celui de Harry.

- Dari écoute moi : si cette jeune fille compte réellement pour toi, ne l'éloigne pas de toi sous prétexte de la protéger de cet être vil qui se fait appeler mon hériter. Détrompe moi si j'ai tort : cette fille as déjà combattu a tes côté n'est-ce pas ? Les émeraudes de Harry se remplirent de douleur.

Ils se rappelait bien du jour où Ginny et ses amis étaient venus avec lui au ministère de la magie pour arracher Sirius aux griffes de Voldemort, de la mort de Sirius des mains de sa cousine Béllatrixe Lestrange qui l'avait envoyé d'un sort derrière le rideau (voile), dans la chambre des mystères. Ses amis après la mort de son parrain, lui avaient montré qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Alors il donnait la priorité à ses amis, faisant en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas en danger par sa faute.

- Je pense que tu as raison papa, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour eux, et quelque chose me travaille depuis un petit moment déjà : je me demande si le professeur Rogue a réellement trahi Dumbledore, et aussi… enfin je sais c'est stupide… je suis inquiet pour… Drago… dit-il en se levant avec grâce du sol, fixant son père pour avoir une réponse.

- Je te dirai seulement ceci : laisse parler ton cœur et ton bon sens ! Je ne fais que répéter ce que me disait mon paternel quand on devait prendre la décision de construire Poudlard, ou quand j'ai épousé ta maman… L'adolescent adressa un sourire amusée à son père Serpentar.

Oh j'allais oublier ! Ce que je peux être distrait des fois… Tiens, c'est pour toi : fabrication maison ! dit le fondateur en tendant une boite noire au jeune homme qui la prit doucement des mains de celui-ci.

Harry ouvrit le coffret et il découvrit dans une étoffe verte une baguette avec un serpent argent incrusté dans le bois qui s'entortillait tout le long. Celle-ci était noire avec des reflets bleutés. Le brun releva la tête vers l'homme au cheveux brun et feu et dit.

- Wouah ! Papa, elle est magnifique je l'adore merci, merci ! dit le garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son père après que celui-ci se soit relevé.

Salazar sourit et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du jeune homme qui se dégagea le sourire aux lèvres.

- En quoi est-elle faite papa, hein ? Moi je dirais qu'il y a une plume de phénix dedans, non ? dit Harry malicieusement, avec un air futé sur le visage.

- Oui il y a bien une plume de phénix des glace dans ta baguette elle faite avec du bois de baobab. A l'intérieur se trouve du sang de dragon, un crin de licorne et aussi une griffe de griffon, ainsi que du venin de basilic, et pour finir du sang de géant. Maintenant essaye la.

L'adolescent saisit celle-ci avec précaution et délicatesse, une aura d'or vint l'entourer sous les yeux fiers de Salazar.

- Allez viens : on vas manger a présent, il est l'heure. dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune affectueusement.

- Je n'ai pas faim papa. Le fondateur des vert et argent soupira et obligea Harry a le suivre en le tenant par l'épaule. Ce dernier avait repris une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu dois manger, ton corps à besoin de nourriture tu grandis encore, et sur ta santé je resterai intransigeant. dit le fondateur en haussant légèrement la voix avec sérieux et autorité.

Harry baissa la tête honteusement, rangeant sa baguette ainsi que le coffret dans une de ses poches, et esquissa un sourire aux paroles de son père.

- Oui papa, tu as raison. dit l'adolescent timidement pour toutes réponse, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Arrivé dans la grande salle qui leurs sert de salle a manger il vint s'asseoir a coté de Lazar sont frère qui avait les yeux vert émeraude de Harry.

- Dari, si maman te vois avec ceci à table, tu risques d'entendre parler du pays ! dit Lazar, un homme aux cheveux feu attachés d'un ruban, portant une chemise noire et un pantalon argent avec une cape verte lumineuse.

- Oups ! Oui, tu as raison… Owena, ne me regarde pas ainsi bon voilà, je l'écrase tu est contente maintenant ? dit Harry sarcastique.

- Oui Dari, j'en suis heureuse. Je me demande comment ça ce fait que maman te laisse fumer. dit la femme qui était le portrait craché de Rowena, sauf ses yeux qui étaient mélangé de bleu et de vert. Elle portait une robe de couleur or et ses cheveux étaient légèrement remontés, des mèches lui retombant en arrière.

Ils furent rejoints par Rodric et Aslana les autres enfants des fondateurs.

- Bonjour Dari, cela faisait longtemps. dit un homme blond aux yeux bleus, habillés d'une tenue rouge avec cape noire et les cheveux en bataille.

- Père as dit que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. J'ai hâte de voir ça Dari. dit Aslana une femme habillé d'une robe rose pale, une pince dans ses cheveux brun et lisses représentent un lion. Ses yeux noir bleu lui donnaient un certain mystère.

- Au fait Dari, pourquoi as-tu un phénix perché sur ton épaule ? Harry eut un sourire mystérieux en regardant sa sœur Owena. Celle-ci était la seule à avoir remarqué Fumsek.

A la table le silence ce fit soudainement aux paroles de la fille de Salazar, et Rowena, ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à table se retourna vers le jeune homme qui, heureusement ayant perdu sa timidité, leur répondit.

- Ben quoi, vous avez vus Voldemort en sous vêtement ou quoi ?dit il un sourcil relevé made in Salazar.

- Darek ! dit dame Helga. Elle devint rouge en entendent Dari parler ainsi, rougeur qui allait très bien avec la robe qu'elle portait sous sa cape noire.

- Non mon chéri, on se demande qui est ce phénix. dit dame Rowena en pouffant de rire.

- Il vient du monde dans lequel j'ai vécu et où face de tête de mort s'amuse a jouer à Dieu ou Satan, comme vous voulez. Il s'appel Fumsek il est a présent mon phénix, Dumbledore ayant fait de moi l'hériter de son oiseau mystique. dit le jeune homme, un sourire triste sur son visage.

Dans l'après midi, il alla galoper sur son étalon Balthazar en compagnies de ses deux frères, Rodric et Lazar, accompagné de leurs propre enfant, alors que Fumsek survolait les alentours.

- Eh, Dari, on fait un duel ? Tiens, voilà une épée si tu gagnes je t'en ferais faire une avec les initiales et l'emblème de tes familles. dit Rodric malicieusement. Il voulait vérifier s'il était vrai que Harry était devenu très fort.

Rodric aurait dû savoir que lorsqu'on lance un défi a se jeune homme, il le relève toujours. Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent sauta de sa monture et attendit que son frère descende de la sienne.

Lazar, quant à lui, riait dans sa barbe car il avait entendu par la bouche de son père que son jeune frère avait presque réussi à vaincre Godric Gryffondor au combat à l'épée, et il resta sur son cheval ainsi que les autres.

Rodric lui donna l'épée Harry s'en empara rapidement et salua son adversaire, comme sir Godric lui avait appris.

Et le combat commença. Les coups étaient violents, rapide, dangereux et précis. Avec son entraînement, le jeune homme était devenu souple, rapide et réfléchi. Il fit une pirouette vers l'avant pour éviter la lame, ainsi que d'autre cabriole du même genre, et finalement prit le dessus sur son frère qui se retrouva au sol la lame au dessus de sa gorge.

- Alors, quand sera-t-elle prête mon épée ? Rodric bougonna Harry lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et il l'accepta.

Depuis ce jour, deux ans et demi étaient passés. Harry faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, son corps était toujours fin mais ses muscles par contre avaient doublé de volume. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour il devait retourner à son époque, dans le monde des vivants.

- Dari promets-nous d'être prudent, d'accord ? A Poudlard vas au septième étage non loin de la salle sur demande, prononce 'Héritier' quatre fois et ouvre la porte qui apparaîtra. Elle permet d'accéder à un grand appartement contenant une cinquantaine de chambres, vingt salles de bain et des pièces d'entraînement. Tu pourras l'utiliser et nous pourrons venir te voir à cette endroit mon chéri, car des tableaux se trouvent dans le salon. dit Rowena, les larmes aux yeux.

- Man, ne pleure pas dis-toi que je serai bientôt de retour et avec mes amis. Je vais gagner d'accord ? dit Harry en étreignant sa maman avec tout son amour.

Voila le chapitre 6 est fini je vous laisse. A plus tard, et merci d'avance pour les reviews. Noéline Potter


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite du chapitre 6 j'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi captivés par mon histoire et je tiens a dire que le fait que Lily ait donné sa vie pour Harry lui a apporté un plus, car elle a utilisé un vieux sort de protection que Merlin pratiquait autrefois.

Bonne lecture

**Le Retour** C H 7

Harry après avoir dit au revoir à sa maman s'approcha de son papa, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres et les yeux un peu humides.

- Je ferai comme tu m'as appris pa' et je laverai le nom de Serpentard. La vérité sera rétablie au sujet de la chambre des secrets la honte que ce 'descendant' apporte à notre famille ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir et tout le monde sorcier saura quel grand sorcier tu étais ! dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement devant le fondateur ému.

- Mon fils, à très bientôt et c'est avec une grande joie que nous accueillerons tes amis ici dès la fin du grand combat. dit Salazar en étreignant son fils, sa fierté, dans ses bras.

Le jeune brun se dégagea gentiment des bras de l'homme en vert et argent et s'avança vers Godric et Helga de sa démarche de prédateur.

- Fils, fais bien attention ! Ce fourbe de sorcier utilisera toutes ses armes contre toi : sois rapide et précis comme je te l'ai appris. Fais-moi une promesse n'abandonne jamais. Harry hocha la tête et lui donna une accolade.

- Oui père je serais assidu et prudent, j'utiliserai tout ce que vous m'avez enseigné. L'adolescent se retira doucement et s'approche de dame Helga.

- Darek, sois un véritable lion, fort, puissant et courageux. Tu es notre fils, montre-le à ce misérable qui est soi-disant Serpentard ! dit Helga Poufssoufle en l'éteignant à son tour.

L'héritier se retira doucement de ses bras et s'avança vers son cheval et son aigle royal. Il les regarda et ceux-ci devinrent assez petits pour tenir dans sa poche où il les rangea. Il n'eu pas besoin de procéder de la même manière avec son knizle, Accio, car celui-ci venait de prendre la forme d'un gentil petit chat noir et blanc et Srilane c'était enroulé autour de son cou.

- Attends Dari, tu as failli oublier ta fiole pour ton ami Rémus je crois c'est ça non ? Harry se frappa le front et fit un grand sourire à Lazar.

L'adolescent se pencha après avoir remercié son frère et rangea l'objet dans sa nouvelle malle déjà bien pleine. Il vérifia sa ceinture ou se trouvaient ses baguettes et son épée, cette dernière engagée dans son fourreau, et il dit :

- Réducto ! en pointant sa valise celle-ci devint minuscule et il la range dans sa poche.

Le jeune homme sourit à tous ceux qui étaient venus saluer son départ une larmes coula sur sa joue, il attrapa la queue de Fumesek et dans un flash rouge disparut.

_(NDA : Je serais tentée d'arrêter ici, mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça : je continue un petit peu.)_

Il réapparut dans sa chambre au quatre Privet drive il regarda l'heure à son vieux réveil, ainsi que la date. Il aperçut sur son lit cinq lettres : cela faisait seulement cinq jours qu'il était parti. Il soupira et aperçut quatre exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier.

Harry sortit de sa poche son aigle et son cheval qu'il plaça dans son ancienne malle ainsi que la nouvelle. Il ôta son épée du fourreau, la réduisit également et la mit dans la malle, après quoi il se changea en enfilant ses vieux vêtements et plaça les autres dans le coffre.

Il rangea son courrier dans sa malle et la ferma. Srilane glissa le long du bras de son maître et alla se lover sur son lit celui ci murmura ces quelques mots.

- Désolé Bal, owe je n'ai pas le choix. Fumesek vas à Poudlard, reste à là bas je serai bientôt de retour au château. Accio, veux-tu bien descendre de se bureau ! Si tu venais a casser quelque chose… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit une voix qui ne lui avait pas manqué du tout.

- POTTER descend immédiatement ou je monte ! Hurla un homme assez corpulent connu sous le nom de 'oncle Vernon'.

Harry ne préférant pas attirer les foudres de l'homme se précipita en bas après avoir fermé la porte il arriva devant son oncle qui était rouge de rage, enfin violet correspondrait mieux.

- Mon garçon pourrait tu m'expliquer ? Harry se pencha vers la porte et il eu la surprise de découvrir deux personnes (Devinez qui de qui il s'agit).

Voila la fin du chapitre 7 : j'ai hâte de voir vos reviews pour les deux. Merci. merci a mon bêta salazar66


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite avec tous les encouragements que j'ai reçus je me suis motivée pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible et je remercie encore tout le monde. (De petites choses des tomes 6 et 5 seront évoquées). Et non je ne suis pas méchante lol (moi cela ne me dérange pas que Harry fume, désolée).

Comme vous-vous en doutez, tout les personnage sont à J K Rowling, la maman des 'Harry Potter'.

Bon, fini la parlote place : à la lecture (j'ai utilisé quelque phrase d'un des livres).

**Révélation** C H 8

Le jeune homme brun se plaça devant l'homme imposant et regarda les personnes sur le pas de la porte avec un mélange de surprise et de malice, et dit :

- Ma… Drago ! Que fait tu ici ? Tu es du coté moldu là ainsi que vous aussi monsieur ! dit Harry à L'homme aux yeux noirs perçants, puis en désignant son oncle dont la colère était si grande qu'il semblait enfler, l'héritier soupira.

Drago n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de son ennemi. Il regardait le brun en remarquant des changements chez-lui, mais pas dans ses vêtements car il portait toujours ces vieilles guenilles… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de porter ça. Le blond n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la nature exacte de ces changements.

Le blond se ressaisit et dit d'une voix moins froide que précédemment mais un peu plus inquiète :

- Il faut qu'on te parle, c'est sérieux. L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude regarda son interlocuteur puis s'écarta de la porte.

- Entrez ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! lâcha sarcastiquement Harry un sourire mad in Salazar sur le visage.

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je supporte déjà un anormal, ce n'est pour en avoir deux autres sous mon toit, tu m'entends ! hurla l'oncle Vernon. Drago n'écouta pas le moldu violet de rage et emboîta le pas du brun après avoir lancé un regard glacial au bonhomme moustachu qui ressemblait à un morse, et que Séverus passa devant l'obèse en l'ignorant totalement.

L'oncle du jeune homme se dégonfla comme une baudruche car son neveux venait tout simplement d'ignorer son ordre il partit d'un pas furieux vers le salon.

Harry s'engagea dans l'escalier et tomba nez a nez avec son cousin Dudley Dursley. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme blond et l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le suivait, mit ses mains potelées sur son énorme postérieur et remonta en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Qui c'est ce dingue ? L'héritier ricana amèrement et répondit, pendant que l'ancien directeur de serpentar observait le couloir dans le quel ils venaient de déboucher.

- Lui, c'est mon cousin connu sous le nom de Dudleynouchet. se mit a rire le brun, puis il soupira, mit sa main sur la clenche de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en faisant ce commentaire :

- Maintenant, le clou du spectacle : ma chambre… enfin ça y ressemble… dit il en fermant la porte derrière eux (Fumsek avait disparu).

Après quoi Harry se dirigea vers le bureau sur lequel un chat dormait il ouvrit un tiroir et prit son paquet de cigarette et le jeta sur son bureau. Le chat l'attrapa dans ses pattes avec un miaou consterné car son maître venait de le réveiller. Le jeune homme saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit et en sortit l'objet de son désir, fouilla dans une de ses poches pour prendre un briquet avec un serpent gravé dessus et ranga son paquet dedans.

Il mit la cigarette a sa bouche, l'alluma et sourit en indiquant sont lit à ses invités. Ces derniers y prirent place. (Rassurez-vous, Srilane n'est pas sur le lit mais sur la malle où il est invisible)

- Ce taudis c'est ta chambre Potter ? dit Drago Malfoy en regardant le mur lugubre, la valise de Harry fermé, la cage de son rapace vide car la chouette était posée sur l'armoire miteuse, aucun poster accroché… L'adolescent hocha la tête vivement puis tira une bouffée de la chose dans sa bouche.

Les posters, il les avait décrochés au début de l'été en arrivant chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Ouais, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que mon ancienne chambre tu as pus l'apercevoir non ? Le placard sous l'escalier… quand vous êtes arrivée… dit le jeune homme le plus amèrement possible. Bon, maintenant je veux des réponses : que faites vous ici ? questionna sérieusement Harry sans perdre de temps, et avec maturité.

Son ancien professeur regarda la pièce dans la quel ils se trouvaient avec dégoût. Se serait-il trompé sur le compte du môme, qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus un ? Puis il prit la parole :

- Vous fumez Potter ? L'héritier eu un sourire goguenard pour l'homme. Que voulez-vous savoir Potter ? Harry sourit en hésitant comment formuler sa question…

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tué Dumbledore. dit Le jeune homme en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux ébène de l'homme plus âgé.

Séverus prit une grande inspiration : par Merlin, que cela lui faisait mal de repenser à ce jour maudit et à ce qu'il avait fait. Sa seule consolation c'était de se dire qu'il devait obéir aux ordres.

- D'accord, je vais vous racontez. Dit-il dans un souffle en prenant la parole.

- C'est inutile monsieur, j'ai un autre moyen. Séverus sentit Harry envahir son esprit et rentrer dans ses souvenir les plus récents, et lorsque qu'il trouva ce qu'il recherché il s'y glissa.

- Souvenir Rogue bureau de la direction -

- Assoyez vous Séverus et dites moi ce qui vous tracasse. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'assit et se décida enfin a parler.

- Cette été j'ai fait un serment inviolable avec la mère de Drago, je n'avais pas le choix, Narcissa était terrifiée. Dit-il en se rappelant comment celle-ci était venue pleurer chez lui.

- Quel est ce serment Séverus, qu'avez-vous juré de faire en mettant en danger votre vie ? dit le vieil homme aux yeux qui en temps normal pétillaient, le ton chargé d'inquiétude.

Séverus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Le seigneur des ténèbres as exigé de Drago comme première mission… de… vous tuer… S'il échoue il arrivera malheur a ses parents ainsi qu'à lui-même, et Narcissa m'a fait promettre que si son fils était incapable de vous tuer, de le faire à sa place. Sous les lunette en demie lune, les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller.

- Alors vous le ferez, ce qui vous permettra de prouver à Voldemort que vous appartenez à son camp. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que j'ai déjà assez de sang sur les mains ? Les Potter en sont la preuve non ? Et le fils des Potter… pensez à lui, il a besoin de vous pour le guider. Je vous rappelle que son parrain est mort l'année dernière ! dit le directeur de serpentar avec colère.

Le directeur sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis revint sur ce que le professeur avait dit.

- Vous-vous rendez encore responsable de la mort des parents de Harry, mais ce n'est pas vous qui les avez tués, c'est bien Tom Jedusor. De toute façon si ce n'était pas vous qui aviez entendu le début de prophétie, cela aurait était un autre, c'est bien clair ? Et pour ce qui concerne Harry, aidez-le a surmonter tout ça. Dés que vous en aurez la possibilité, montrez-lui ce souvenir. Et SI, VOUS LE FEREZ ! Le vieux directeur avait fini sa phrase en haussant la voix.

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'A DEMANDER A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! dit l'homme au robes de sorcier toutes noires d'une voix sifflante.

-VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE DIS UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! Et vous continuerez à aider l'ordre mais anonymement. Dumbledore après avoir perdu son calme le regagna immédiatement. De toute façon, je suis condamné vous avez réussis a ralentir les effets, je choisis cette façon de partir pas une autre compris ? dit dumbledore avec sérieux

Le directeur de la maison des vert et argent se leva brutalement et sortit en claquant la porte dans le couloir il rencontra Hagrid.

Harry se retrouva plongé dans un autre souvenir, celui là même qui avait hanté ses nuits la première nuit a privet drive.

Dans la tour d'astronomie ou la marque des ténèbre brillait…

Drago pointait sa baguette vers le sol, ne sachant plus où il en était, et venait de dire a Dumbledore pourquoi il devait faire cela.

- Nous avons un problème Rogue ! dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive dont la baguette était dirigé vers Dumbledore.

Mais voilà ce que ce soir là Harry n'avait peu entendre. Dumbledore était rentré dans l'esprit de Séverus Rogue et disait c'est mot.

- Faites-le, c'est le moment, pour Drago et Narcissa… Et veillez sur eux. Dit il dans sa tête

Il sortit de sa tête en attendent que ces mots fassent leur effet. Rogue resta silencieux, il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malfoy, les mange morts reculèrent sans un mot, même le loup garou paraissait intimidé. Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les trait rudes de son visage.

- Séverus… S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore, celui-ci le remercia dans sa tête

-Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine.

- Harry sortit des souvenir de Rogue rapidement, il ne voulait pas voir la suite-

- Je sais a présent, et je vous fais confiance à tout les deux. Dit l'héritier d'une voix calme malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Comment avez-vous fait cela Potter ? dit Séverus un sourcil levé et de la surprise dans sa voix.

- J'ai suivis vos conseils Monsieur. Et s'il vous plait ne m'appelez pas ainsi, je préfère Harry ou Dari… c'est mon surnom. Le jeune homme brun lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

Puis ils purent entendre la charmante voix de la tante de Harry alias Pétunia Dursley.

- Harry descend immédiatement mettre la table bon à rien ! dit elle en hurlant dans le bas de l'escalier.

- Je reviens dans cinq minute attendez là, mes rideaux sont fermés, personne peux vous voir.

Il éteignit sa cigarette en passant le doigt dessus et la rangea dans sa poche.

Harry ouvrit sa porte de chambre et après avoir poussé un profond soupir et refermé celle-ci descendit. Arrivé en bas, il vit que sa tante était encore plus pincée qu'en temps normal. Qu'allait-il encore lui être reproché cette fois ? pff. Mais a sa grande surprise, elle ne dit rien il mit la table pour trois et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il entendit hurler d'en bas quand il arriva dans le couloir, car il en avait profité pour rallumer sa cigarette.

- Garçon, j'espère que tu fume pas autrement gare a toi ! dit le morse moustachu

L'hériter perdit sont sang froid immédiatement et se mit a hurler ces mots

- OUI ONCLE VERNON, JE FUME ET JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL. TU DEVRAIS FAIRE UN TOUR DANS LA CHAMBRE DE TON FILS ADORE ! dit le jeune homme poussé à bout.

Il entendit les lourds pas de son oncle venir jusqu'au escalier et s'arrêter en bas.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, ingrat, ma sœur avait raison on aurait dû te mettre à l'orphelinat ! Cria-t-il dans les escaliers.

- EH BEN OUI, J'AURAIS CERTAINEMENT ETE PLUS HEUREUX ! Dit il en hurlant de nouveau.

Harry tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et rentra dans sa chambre. Les deux personne qui y étaient le regardèrent les yeux exorbités il referma la porte.

- Ben quoi ? dit-il en caressant Accio devenu chat.

Voilà j'arrête là pour le chapitre huit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Kiss++++ a tous et un grand merci a Salazar66 mon bêta pour cette fanfic.


	9. Chapter 9

Après un petit problème pour se connecter, me revoici pour la suite en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, une petite review…

L'**Appartement** de L'héritier C H 9

Les deux invités se regardèrent surpris, ne sachant pas quoi penser pour ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Oh… Vous avez tous entendu… pff ! Et voilà ce que j'ai vécu ici avec mon adorable famille qui m'aime tellement, où je suis le petit prince… pff ! Ce que je peux être sarcastique ! dit Harry en rigolant amèrement, une ombre de douleur dans ses émeraudes.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi avant les grandes vacances vous ne rentriez jamais chez vous. J'aimerais savoir une chose : quand vous avez gonflé votre tante comme un ballon, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? dit Rogue avec sérieux.

- Ben… ma tante a insulté mon père et ma mère en disant que mes parents étaient des alcooliques… et que c'était des bons a rien. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et sans baguette, mais par magie accidentelle, je l'ai fait gonflé. dit l'héritier en se rappelant avec un sourire sa tante volant dans le ciel ( petit clin d'œil au tome 3 ).

Puis Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux, lui sourit d'un sourire mystérieux, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une façon malicieuse.

- Drago, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ces choses j'était là et j'ai tout entendu, et puis… j'ai bien réfléchit et finalement tu sais quoi : j'aurais fais la même chose que toi si cela eut été pour sauver la vie de mes amis et des personnes chères à mon cœur. Qu'est ce que tu en dis : on fait la paix ? Amis ? Le brun tendit la main à son ancien ennemi avec un sourire complice, en plongeant dans les yeux gris-bleu du blondinet.

Drago regarda la main du survivant tendue vers lui, et ce sourire franc sur le visage de l'élu, alors il lui rendit son sourire.

- Amis alors ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de la belette et de Granger… Harry prit une autre bouffée de cigarette et se dit :

« … Oh oui, je vais avoir du mal a faire comprendre cela à Ron, par contre Hermione comprendra, enfin j'espère. Bon, pour l'instant effacées toutes les rancunes.

- Il faut que vous veniez Po… euh Harry. Le brun secoua la tête négativement et montra de la main l'extérieur.

- Vous avez eu de la chance tout à l'heure car la garde rapprochée qui me surveille avait placé quelqu'un qui à chaque fois qu'il dort vient jusqu'à la relève. '' Accio cape d'invisibilité '' !

Le jeune homme tendit la main et sa cape y apparut.

- Bon, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre cachez-vous sous la cape, il vaut mieux qu'aucun membre de l'ordre ne sache que vous êtes dans ma chambre. leur donna-t-il comme explication en voyant leurs regards incertains.

Ils firent ce que Harry leur avait recommandé, non sans grommeler pour un certain professeur. Aussitôt après, l'hériter ouvrit la fenêtre il entendit quelqu'un trébucher et pousser un juron a voix basse. Le survivant hocha la tête et pensa :

« … Je t'ai reconnu… Hé hé ! Voyons voir ci cela va marcher… »

- Bonjour Thonks, comment vas-tu ? Et Rémus ? La jeune auror fut tellement surprise qu'elle laissa glisser sa cape d'invisibilité et faillit la suivre.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment as-tu deviné que c'était moi ? Harry sourit malicieuse à la jeune femme au cheveux noir et rouge qui semblait gênée d'avoir était découverte par l'adolescent qu'elle devait surveiller sans qu'il ne se doute de rien du tout (eh ben c'est fouttu).

L'ancien gryffondor lui sourit, amusé et se dit finalement que si la jeune était aussi maladroite, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Je t'ai entendu transplaner et j'ai vu des cheveux rouge dépasser de la cape, et je me suis dit : c'est sûrement Thonks ! Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir trouvé la bonne chose à dire il n'allais pas lui révéler quand même : 'j'ai sentis ton aura et surtout vu comment tu as dit bonjour a la pelouse de mon oncle'.

- Ah bon ! Oui, tu voulais des nouvelle de Rémus ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien : la pleine lune est passée et il se remet grâce à mes soins délicats. dit la jeune femme, les yeux pétillant d'amour pour l'homme dont elle venait de parler. Elle adressa un grand sourire a Harry et lui fit signe de refermer sa fenêtre.

- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part… et qu'à votre mariage, j'aurais un cadeau pour lui. Bon ben… bonne journée ! Il referma la fenêtre et Séverus et Drago sortent de dessous sa cape.

- Accio, Srilane ! Venez là '' Accio cape '', Réducto ! Harry réduit et rangea sa cape d'invisibilité sans utiliser sa baguette dans sa poche, et sourit au deux autres espièglement.

Drago pensa : « Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il vas encore inventer je n'aime pas quand ses yeux vert sont pétillants de malice. »

Le jeune homme sourit encore plus a la pensé qui venait d'entendre de Drago. Il s'approcha de sa valise et, à voix basse, parla dans une langue étrange. Sa malle disparut dans un chuintement. Après quoi, il regarda la pièce et prononça un sort informulé pour que personne ne les entende transplaner.

- Bon voilà, maintenant à nous. Venez : on va transplaner. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre ma trace magique. Et sans un mot de plus, une Accio dans ses bras avec la cage d'Hedwige, celle-ci même posé sur son épaule, Srilane autour de son cou, il transplana.

L'hériter atterrit dans le couloir du septième étage à Poudlard, non loin de la salle sur demande. Le garçon au yeux vert émeraude ancien gryffon prononça quatre fois : '' Héritier ''. Une porte de couleur bleu nuit apparut le survivant clencha la porte et rentra : ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la beauté de la pièce dans une teinte vert, argent et jaune d'or. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit de transplanage au dehors. Il sortit immédiatement de l'appartement somptueux après avoir déposé Accio au sol avec Srilane. Hedwige se balançait sur son épaule au rythme des pas qu'il fit pour rejoindre ses deux alliés

- Ah, vous voilà vite ! Entrez : on ne sait jamais si un des fantômes de l'école venait a vous voir, ou même le professeur Macgonagall. dit l'élu avec précipitation.

- Attends : on est dans Poudlard ? dit le blond, ses yeux bleu acier scrutant le couloir, sur la défensive. Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête et de leur montrer d'une main la porte grande ouverte.

Voila j'arrête la pour le chapitre 9 j'espère que vous avez aimé. Ouf ! Faites ceux que cela intéresse. . Kiss+++ merci a mon bêta Salazar66


	10. Chapter 10

Bon voila une petite suite, je vais essayer de vous remettre un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Srilane, Accio, Lazar, Rowe, Balthazar, Rodric, Aslana et Owena.

Bonne lecture

L'Héritier C H 10

Ceux-ci, abasourdis par la nouvelle, suivirent le survivant sans protester d'ailleurs celui-ci avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

Dès que tout le monde eut passé la porte, celle-ci se referma sans bruit. Les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent dans une pièce immense dont les murs vert et argent s'ornaient de magnifiques tableaux.

Un félin de petite taille sauta sur le jeune homme brun qui, grâce aux réflexes acquis pendant les entraînements et durant les matches de quidditch, le rattrapa sans problème.

- Accio ! Ne refait plus jamais cela : si c'était pas moi tu faisais tomber la personne ! La jeune panthère poussa de petits feulements.

Il prononça un sortilège informulé dans sa tête : ''Accio Rowe'' en tendant la main et dans celle-ci apparut un petit aiglon, plus petit que coquecigrue le hibou de Ron.

- Désolé, je vais te redonner ta vraie taille de suite : '' Amplificatum '' ! Devant les yeux plus que surpris des deux serpentards, l'oiseau repris sa taille réelle.

Il vint se percher sur l'épaule de l'hériter et celui ci caressa son doux plumage noir chocolat. Les yeux perçants du rapace observaient les deux humains qui accompagnaient son maître.

- Tu as un aigle royal ? Les yeux émeraude du brun se mirent a nouveau à briller de malice, mais brusquement on put y lire de la surprise quand son oiseau lui enleva avec le bec sa cigarette de la bouche.

L'oiseau poussa un cri perçant et s'envola avec la chose qu'il n'aimait pas que son maître tienne entre ses lèvres.

- ROWE ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire cela ! C'est la dernière fois tu as entendu ? Pour toute réponse l'oiseau poussa un autre cri.

Srilane ondula en direction de Harry il était mort de rire

- Elle n'as passss tort, Harry, sssce n'est passss bon pour ta ssssanté ! Harry soupira et tourna ses yeux vers Accio dans ses bras.

- Et toi, tu désapprouves, boule de poils ? dit il caressant la fourrure soyeuse du félin qu'il posa au sol.

Pour toute réponse de sa poche il ressortit une cigarette l'alluma magiquement et tira une bouffée. Pendant ce temps là, les deux autres admiraient la pièce et surtout les tableaux vides, comme ci ceux qui les habitaient attendaient le bon moment pour resurgir.

Tout d'un coup les deux sursautèrent quand quelqu'un arriva dans le tableau.

- Où étais-tu Dari, ça fait un mois que tu es parti et pas une nouvelle. Ta mère et folle d'inquiétude. L'homme apparu dans le tableau dégageait une impression de respect total. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient dirigés vers le jeune homme brun, ses cheveux courts noir et feu. Il portait une chemise vert bouteille où ondulait un serpent d'argent. Sous sa cape noire, on devinait un pantalon de couleur argent, et à son cou un pendentif représentant un médaillon en forme de serpent.

Harry se retourna vers le fondateur avec un air désolé et un peu boudeur sur le visage, puis il alla vers le tableau et sourit innocemment à son père en disant :

- Désolé Pa', cela fait seulement Man' a réussi, ou Owena… dit Harry en pouffant de rire jusqu'à qu'il entende la voix du blond l'interrompre.

- Euh Harry, qui es ce ? dit l'ancien serpentar en fixant ses yeux gris bleu alternativement sur le jeune homme et l'homme dans le tableau en train de parler.

-C'est… Il n'eu pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que trois tableau se remplirent, comme celui de Salazar.

- Dari, mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur ! Dit une femme très belle habillé d'une robe bleu clair ses long cheveux noir tressés d'un fil d'or et ses yeux bleus et sa peau légèrement halée…

- Man je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien a craindre, que je vaincrais cette ordure de face de serpent. dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

- Darek, ton langage jeune homme ! L'hériter rentra sa tête dans les épaules, tout penaud, et répondit à l'homme brun aux cheveux en bataille comme lui, mais avec des yeux noirs.

- Désolé père, je me suis laissé emporter. Dit-il timidement au fondateur des rouge et or.

Ce dernier était habillé d'une tenue légèrement rouge avec une cape noire.

- Allons Ric, Darek as raison c'est une mauvaise herbe ce Tom Jedusor. dit la seule blonde avec un petit sourire envers son grand garçon. Elle était habillée d'une robe jaune et or et d'une cape noire. Ses yeux étaient bleus également, et sur sa queue de cheval en ornement on pouvait voir un lion. Toutes les personnes dans ces tableaux imposaient du respect.

- Drago, professeur, voici mes parents, les fondateurs. dit l'héritier d'un geste théâtrale de la main et un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Voila la fin du chapitre 10 je n'en dis pas plus, mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny arriverons dans peu de temps.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici et voila le chapitre11 en espérant qu'il sera toujours aussi bien que les autres et un grand merci a Loustic, Zaïka, Titoune, Eline, lily P !

Bonne lecture

Le Plans de L'Héritier C H 11

Harry en voyant la tête de son professeur et de Drago ce dit qu'il n'aurait voulu rater ce moment pour rien au monde. Les deux avait la bouche grande ouverte d'ahurissement le survivant étouffa l'hilarité qui le gagnait en toussant.

- Co… comment vos parents Harry ? dit le professeur Rogue en regardant les fondateurs dans les tableau qui souriaient avec amour au jeune homme brun au yeux émeraude.

- Trop long a expliquer tiens voilà Hedwige ! Le brun avait l'art d'éluder une question. La chouette qui venait de surgir dans la pièce était blanche comme neige. Tu tombes bien ma belle : emmène cette lettre au terrier et reste là bas. Hedwige mordilla le doigt de son maître affectueusement et hulula après s'être perchée sur son épaule.

L'élu chercha dans la pièce du parchemin. Il en vit ainsi que des plumes posés sur une table basse. Il pris une plume et de l'encre, s'accroupit et commença a écrire.

« Salut Ron

J'écris cette lettre pour dire que je viendrai au terrier par moi-même dans quinze jours. Cette après midi, je vais passer mon permis de transplanage.

Dis bonjour à tout le monde et dis a Ginny que j'ai quelque chose à lui confier, je ne veux pas le mettre dans cette lettre. Il sera préférable que je lui en parle de vive voix.

A bientôt. Ton meilleur ami. »

Puis l'héritier plia le parchemin l'attacha a la patte de son rapace, Hedwige déplia ses ailes et s'envola et elle fut rejointe par un phénix rouge.

- Fumesek va avec Hedwige, je ne voudrais pas que mon courrier soit intercepté par n'importe qui ou qu'on lui fasse du mal, et reviens après d'accord ? Pour toute réponse son phénix lança un trémolo pour le rassurer.

L'héritier regarda un mur vide sans cadre et créa une fenêtre qui s'ouvrit, et les deux oiseaux passèrent par celle-ci et disparurent à l'horizon.

- Dari chéri, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu portes encore ces guenilles ? Il y a des pièces spéciales pour ton entraînement à l'arme blanche, celle que tu possèdes, ainsi pour t'entraîner a fond avec ta force magique et tout ce que tu as appris. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en direction de sa maman et dit.

- Je sais man, mais je n'allais pas montrer mes nouveaux vêtements aux Dursley quand même, mais je te promets de m'habiller correctement pour aller passer mon permis de transplaner au ministère de la magie. dit Harry avec malice et un petit sourire qui faisait fondre la fondatrice de Serdaigle. Par contre je vais devoir partir, tu m'excuseras mais je ne serai pas souvent là, je dois a tout prix retrouver les autres fragment d'âme de ce… mort vivant. dit il sérieusement.

Drago vit dans les yeux des fondateurs de Poudlard de la fierté pour son ancien ennemi.

- Dari, nous comprenons et puis plus vite tu auras réussi mieux ce sera pour le monde magique, et aussi pour toi mon fils. Alors nous allons te laisser. A bientôt. Après que Salazar ait parlé, ils disparurent tous.

- De quoi parlez vous Harry ? Oh, je sais, la mission que vous a donné Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? Dit l'ancien directeur de serpentar.

- Oui, je peux vous le dire : Voldemort a divisé son âme en plusieurs parties dans des objet. Ce sont des horcruxe. Deux sont déjà détruits. Au fait Monsieur, es- ce que R. A. B. vous dit quelque chose ? dit il a Séverus Rogue.

- Oui Harry je suis sûr que cela va vous rappeler quelque chose : Régulus Alphar Black ! C'était le frère de vôtre parrain Sirius. Dit-il surpris que le jeune homme n'ait pas fait le rapprochement.

- Mais oui ! Régulus… c'est lui donc… l'horcruxe que je cherche est sûrement là bas. Au fait, installez-vous dans les chambres libres celle où se trouve valise est la mienne. Mais avant je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose professeur, je voudrais que vous soyez à nouveau à Poudlard et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai prévu un sort que je serai le seul a pouvoir défaire. Vous allez prendre une autre apparence et vous-vous appellerez Melvin Grifth. Je me suis renseigné : les Grifth sont une famille de sang pur très ancienne. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

- D'accord, si Poudlard ouvre je suis d'accord. dit-il en réfléchissant sérieusement.

- Quant a toi Drago, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi, Hermione et Ron… à la chasse aux horcruxe ? Je vais tout expliquer à ces deux là quand je serai au terrier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. dit l'héritier.

Voila la fin du chapitre 11 j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci, merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me laisser des reviews et rien que pour vous, voici une petite suite aujourd'hui

Bonne lecture (désolée pour les fautes et les oublis)

Examen De transplanage C H 12

Le survivant re-atterrit sur terre se disant que c'était lui qui allait présenter Melvin Grifth et pensa du même coup qu'il fallait aussi changer le nom de Drago Malfoy. Il pourrait être le neveux de celui-ci donc Drago deviendrait Kylian Grifth, ça serait parfait! Et il fallait aussi penser à la mère de Drago, Narcissa Malfoy serait Kallya Grifth, et peut-être aussi Lucius Malfoy qui pourrait s'appeler Drek Grifth; quoique ce dernier n'était pas sûr puisqu'il faudrait attendre de voir quel camp choisira ce cher Lucius.

-Drago je pense que toi aussi tu devrais changer de nom et de prénom, ainsi que ta mère, pour votre sécurité. Il n'y aura que moi, Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui sauront la vérité. Dit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, pensif.

-Dis-moi, Monsieur-j'ai-la-réponse-à-tout, comment on devrait s'appeler alors? S'enquit le blond pour le taquiner (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop).

-Ben... que penses-tu de Kylian pour toi et Kallya pour ta mère? Melvin Grifth sera ton oncle et ton parrain, et si ton père décide de rejoindre le bon camp alors nous l'intègrerons aussi en temps que Drek Grifth. Ton père étant le frère de Melvin. Répondit-il avec malice et sérieux. Oh et encore une chose, il voudrait mieux qu'on se tutoie tous, je vous présenterez au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Drago dévisagea Harry en se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé au Gryffondor.

-Vous me sidérez Harry, que vous est-il arrivé pendant ce début de vacances?Vous vous êtes enfin assagit! S'exclama Séverus Rogue avec sarcasme et un petit sourire en coin.

Pensée de Harry (Darek)

Je rêve il m'a fait un compliment là !

- J'ai seulement appris auprès de mes parents à écouter, réfléchir avant d'agir, être une arme précise et rapide avec une baguette comme sans et je sais à présent combattre à main nue également, faire face à n'importe quelle difficulté et être un stratège hors paire. Tommy ne s'attend sûrement pas à cela.

-Je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé à Serpentard. Dit Rogue en braquant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme brun.

L'ancien directeur de Serpentard poussa un grognement frustré car il venait d'essayer de rentrer dans l'esprit de l'héritier et s'était heurté à un mur de magie.

-Désolé, cela ne marche plus sur moi! Par contre je sais ce que vous voulez savoir et je vais vous le dire. Pas la peine de vous fatiguer. Oui, j'ai été répartit à Serpentard, c'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu y aller. Avoua l'élu en se rappelant bien de ce moment.

- Six ans en arrière dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition -

Harry se crispa sur les bords du tabouret

-Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard... Pensa t-il avec force.

-Pas à Serpentard? Dit la petite voix du Choixpeau. Tu es sûr? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu? Je le vois dans ta tête, et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors? Non? Vraiment? Très bien, si tu es si sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à … GRYFFONDOR. (Petit clin d'œil au tome un)

- Fin du flash back -

-Ce que j'ai pu être stupide. Vous aviez raison monsieur, je n'aurais jamais du réagir ainsi; j'ai jugé avant de connaître. C'est papa qui m'a montré qu'être Serpentard n'est pas une tare, et je lui ai promis d' aider à rétablir la vérité sur sa maison et son nom. Dit le jeune homme avec tristesse en serrant les poings des sortes d'éclairs illuminant ses yeux vert.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dame Rowena pour revenir dans le tableau un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Allons Dari, arrête de te torturer, tu n'y es pour rien tu le sais bien? Et puis fais-moi le plaisir d'aller te changer et de manger quelque chose avant. Te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé mais fumé beaucoup... Bon je te laisse mon chéri, à bientôt! Rowena Serdaigle disparut à nouveau.

Harry resta les yeux plantés dans le tableau vide puis finalement sourit et lâcha:

-Bon je vais me laver et me changer. Installez-vous, après j'appellerai un Elfe de maison pour qu'il nous apporte quelque chose a manger.

Puis il quitta la pièce suivit de son serpent et son knizle, et se dirigea dans le couloir, ouvrit une porte au hasard et retrouva sa malle dedans. Puis il ferma la porte à clef et prononça une formule.

Sa malle s'ouvrit et la première chose que Harry prit ce fut son cheval qu'il posa au sol. Comme la chambre était spacieuse il lui rendit sa taille réelle puis sortit des sous-vêtement, une chemise vert bouteille et un pantalon noir, des bottes en peau de dragon noir également ainsi que son épée qu'il posa sur son lit. Ensuite il observa la pièce, celle-ci était bleue et verte, le mobilier, très original, se composait d'un lit à baldaquin sans rideau, d'une table portant un aigle en or, d'une grande armoire marron clair. La pièce possédait une fenêtre et le plafond représentait les animagus des Fondateurs entrain de jouer.

L'héritier prit ses affaires, sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui lui parut irréelle. Le jeune eut l'impression d'entrer dans un lac, le lieu étant entouré d'arbres, de chant d'oiseau et un soleil radieux illuminant le tout.

-Eh bon, dépêche toi Dari, il faut manger et se rendre au Ministère.. pff!

Donc le jeune homme se lava rapidement tout en souriant, puis sortit, s'essuya et s'habilla. Il jeta les affaires des Dursley à la poubelle.

-Merci Monsieur …Serpentard! Avait dit la poubelle avec enchantement. Celui-ci était surpris de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

Puis il prit une brosse et entreprit de se coiffer comme il pu.

-C'est peine perdue, Monsieur Serpentard, vous possédez les mêmes cheveux que Mr Gryffondor!

-Oui bon, tant pis! Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, et pris une cape noir dans sa malle.

SS je t'aime mieux ss habillé ainsi sss maître ss Harry sss Susurra Srilane, appréciateur.

Oui moi aussi sssss je me préfère ainsi sssss Srilane, j'ai sss hâte de voir la tête ss de Drago ss et Rogue sss Répondit-il avec un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry referma sa malle d'un sort, il rangerai ses affaires plus tard. Il laissa son cheval dans la pièce en lui faisant apparaître du foin et un enclos, et sortit de la chambre après avoir mis sa cape et rangé son épée dans son fourreau. Srilane, autour de sa taille, Rowe sur son épaule, Accio dans ses bras, habillé comme ça on aurait dit un prince. Un tableau apparut sur sa porte représentant un grand chien noir. L'élu en fut ému et dit '' Snifle ''. Le chien hocha la tête pour lui dire que cela serait son mot de passe.

Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, les deux qui y étaient resté le regardèrent comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le serpent ondula pour descendre de son maître et Rowe alla se percher sur un perchoir dans la pièce.

-Dobby pourrais-tu venir s'il te plait. Un pop sonore retentit et un petit elfe apparut immédiatement.

-Mr Harry Potter a demandé Dobby, Dobby est heureux de revoir monsieur! Harry fit une grimace quand il entendit Dobby l'appeler monsieur.

-Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler monsieur mais Harry, d'accord? Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener à manger pour quatre personnes? Tu vas manger avec nous. L'elfe de maison sautilla sur place tous ses chapeaux sur la tête menaçant de tomber.

-Oui Harry monsieur, je vous ramène tout ce qu'il faut, tout de suite! Répondit-il, ses yeux globuleux éclairés de bonheur, et un grand sourire faisant ressortir ses dents pointues.

Aussitôt l'Elfe disparut, pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec Kréature qui portait le reste.

-Tiens tiens, Kréature. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Le vieil Elfe s'inclina bien bas et grommela des injures envers Harry.

-Mais monsieur est mon maître, quand j'ai vu Dobby, j'ai su qu'il avait vu mon maître pour lequel je m'inquiète...

-Ben voyons, et moi je suis le Père Noël! Tu me prends pour un idiot? Je t'interdis de dire a quelqu'un, ni par la pensée ou langage gestuel, ou de quelque autre manière que ce soit où je me trouve! Autrement tu auras affaire à moi, c'est compris? Maintenant retourne aux cuisines travailler. Oh et tu peux dormir et manger quand même! S'exclama le jeune homme soudainement, dégageant de la fureur pour l'Elfe, qui disparut aussitôt.

Le repas fut rapide et silencieux. C'était le moment que l'élu parte pour passer son permis de transplanage.

-Ecoutez moi, je vais passer à Gringotts pour tout arranger, et après et je reviens avec de la nourriture.

Accio devint alors un cheval blanc ailé qu'Harry monta à cru, puis il fit apparaître une fenêtre qui se referma une fois qu'il fut sortit.

Dix minutes après, ils atterrirent dans le ministère. Accio se posa, son maître descendit et son familier redevint un tigre blanc adulte aux yeux vert bouteille.

Voilà le chapitre 12 est fini mais il très dur pour moi de vous dire quand je pourrais vous remettre une suite kiss++++

Coucou et bonne année 2012


End file.
